Rapture
by SporkGoddess
Summary: A midnight moment between Domon and Rain set not too long after ep 49, focusing on particularly Domon's emotions. Terribly fluffy and plotless, but hey!


Rapture

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

_"We can find a way  
To break the madness  
Take my hand and come with me  
To a place where we can feel_

_When you find love in your heart  
The light in your eye is a star  
Change that you feel  
Helps you to heal from all the rest  
if you believe in human touch"  
_

Martial artists have different schedules than that of the normal people. That is why, when Domon Kasshu saw that he had stayed at the party until midnight, he was not exactly pleased.

But what may have set off his bad temper as lately as a week ago, he was rendered immune to tonight. The cause of this bounded through the door after him and into the room at the Neo Japanese embassy, vibrant and full of energy despite the late (in Domon's mind, anyway) hour. Unlike his early-to-bed, early-to-rise schedule, Rain Mikamura had always been a night person, which meant that she and Domon literally were as different as night and day.

"You won't even give yourself a vacation after saving the world?" She asked, good-humoredly. "Such a workaholic…"

"Rain, you know that I can't get out of shape." He remarked, tying his headband around his head. Having left before her, he had just freshly showered and was in his normal clothes. He loathed formal wear.

"I don't think that one morning would really make a difference…" She replied, but then shook her head. "I should know better, the only way to change your mind would be in combat. And I can't really say that I enjoy beating up the man I love."

He froze upon hearing those words, which seemed to have slipped so naturally out of her mouth. He had no doubts that she loved him, and though newly discovered, their love for each other was familiar and full of warmth, but hearing it phrased so clearly was a foreign concept, since he had only mastered that for himself two days ago.

Not knowing how to reply to that, he simply settled for saying her name. He enjoyed how the English word sounded coming from his own lips, and somehow she understood that that was one of the sweetest things he could say. Communication between them had once been an issue, but they had now reached the point where they no longer needed words to convey their feelings to each other.

"I must admit, it feels rather weird to be dressed up." She smiled. Domon did not necessarily like it when she smiled; it always seemed to be sad. Or perhaps the sadness came from her deep blue eyes… this, he did not know.

"You… look good, though," He admitted, blushing profusely. Too good, in his opinion; he had been almost afraid to touch her, lest she announce that she had to leave before her carriage turned back into a pumpkin.

"Thanks… but even so, I think I'm going to change…" She looked thoughtful. "It's been so long since I've had a chance to actually rest, I can't remember what I have to lounge around in…."

He stood up and, rummaging through what little "luggage" he had, managed to fish out an extra t-shirt of his.

"Here."

"Thank you," She smiled, taking it and disappearing into the bathroom.

He heard the sound of running water. It was rather unsettling to think that she was unclothed, and just a room away, but fortunately the faint sound of her singing distracted him from _that_ particular thought. Straining his ears to listen, he realized that he hadn't heard her sing since childhood. She had sung once for Chibodee that time, he knew.

The song then had been sad; however, this one was happy and lilting. At least, as far as he could tell—her sweet and demure voice did not carry very far. He hoped that this was a sign that she was really happy now.

However, soon the singing stopped, as did the running water. After several minutes of silence, it was replaced by the sound of a door opening, and the woman softly entered back into his eyesight.

It would be hard to describe what came over him as he looked at her; but he found himself amazed once more over things that had never ceased to enrapture him. Such as the way the material clung to her damp skin and silhouetted the soft curves underneath, or the contrast of her dark hair against the cream of her skin; tinted rose from the warm water. Or the long expanse of the slender appendages on which she walked protruding from the hem of the shirt, which was mercifully short enough to show off a good amount of leg.

"Rain…"

"Hm?" Her large blue eyes looked right at him.

"I…" Domon had always been impulsive and quick to action, and this was no exception as he covered the short distance between them and took her into his arms.

She didn't look offended, merely startled, as he gazed at her with almost a hunger of some sort.

"Domon…?"

"Rain… I… I need you…"

Before she had a chance to respond, he leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't pull away, in fact she did the opposite and kissed him back. After they had broken away momentarily, Rain looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

Not quite being sure what she was exactly referring to, and yet having a vague idea, he nodded.

As if being given a new burst of life, this time it was she who kissed him first. She was full of such vigor, and he felt that her energy evenly matched his with every kiss they shared. He had never realized how vivacious she truly was, and again he realized how much he still had to learn about her.

Pressing her closer, he realized again with a full force exactly how much he loved her. She was Rain…

His Rain…

_"Tell me that your love   
Will live forever  
Take your hand and touch my face  
Oh, the warmth of your sweet embrace_

_When you find love in your heart  
Nothing can tear it apart  
Not man of steel  
Nothing is real except for love  
If you believe in human touch"_

____

Author's Note: I was looking through my old stories, the ones that I wrote and didn't like or else never finished. And when I reread this one, I really liked it. A title idea came to me right away, and then the title idea made me think of a certain song. I debated turning it into a songfic but decided to just use a few snippets of the lyrics. Anyway, I know it's very sappy… and probably very romance novel-esque… but hey, sometimes we need that kind of story!

My apologies for any formatting oddities... this is my first time using this spiffy new ff.net editor!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam. The song lyrics are from Human Touch, which is from the anime After War Gundam X (no relation to G Gundam, though they are in the same franchise…)


End file.
